The invention relates to a buckle for a belt.
WO2007/040383 describes a belt, comprising an elongated band that can be passed around the body and fixation means for fixing the belt in a tightened position, said fixation means comprising a series of teeth extending along a certain length on a first side of the elongated band and an engagement element provided near a first end of the elongated band, which engages one of said teeth in the tightened position for fixing the same with respect to said first end. The known belt and buckle are characterized in that the engagement element is substantially rigid in relation to the first end of the belt.
An advantage of the known belt/belt-assembly is that the belt can be tightened swiftly. However, a disadvantage is that the untightening of the belt is rather cumbersome. Particularly, the belt is to be undone, by moving a free end of the elongated band away from the body, such that the engagement element pivots with respect to the first end of the belt. When the belt worn very tight around the body, there is no space left to allow the pivoting of the belt parts.